The invention relates to a web-based platform apparatus for collecting and editing information, which platform apparatus can be networked to a plurality of subscribers that can be identified by means of an identifier, wherein the information on the platform is formed by a plurality of dual units (DuUs), wherein a dual unit (DuU) respectively comprises a memory location, associated with a prescribeable content and provided with an identifier, and also a prescribeable criterion, associated with the memory location and in the form of an information filter, for input of a piece of information into the memory location.
Platform apparatuses of the type cited at the outset are known in the prior art for a large number of applications. Inter alia, they are also operated on the worldwide Internet. However, the known platform apparatuses firstly have the disadvantage that it is not possible to provide a specific selection of prescribeable links, and in so doing links that can be made according to prescribeable criteria. The reason can be considered to be, inter alia, that the current platforms store information without this information being attributed strictly prescribeable editing criteria and strictly prescribeable evaluation criteria.
Secondly, the known platform apparatuses have the disadvantage that the contents of dual units of individual subscribers are predominantly not accessible to suitable other subscribers, which means that synergistic collective editing of the contents of a large number of dual units is not possible.